neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeon/Victory II/Datoyna Cave
Datoyna Cave is the sixth dungeon in the Zero Dimension Neptunia Z arc of Megadimension Neptunia VII. Treasure The following items can be found in the dungeon. Items in the treasure chest can only be obtained once. Numbers are marked on the map to denote those treasure chests. Monsters :Main Article: Bestiary/Victory II *Enemies marked with * require a scout the "Change Enemies" ability is deployed. *Enemies marked with ** will always appear. *Enemies in bold are considered Boss Monsters. Common Type Scripted Type Story Zero Dimension Neptunia Z: Twilight of the Desperate CPU Umio takes Nepgear and Uzume Tennouboshi through this cave to escape from Arfoire to the main base. It is not marked on the map but has monsters. However, he trusts the girls in handling them. Unfortunately Arfoire simply tracked them down and followed them. In the cave, Nepgear notices that her N-Gear is broken. Uzume suggests hitting it but Nepgear being protective of her devices says that will damage it more. Nepgear then has an idea, she can upgrade Uzume's Visual Radio instead. Umio is glad that the girls are still in high spirits after the terminal was destroyed and Neptune was separated from Nepgear. At some point in the cave, the group reaches a dead end. Arfoire then ambushes them and Umio wonders how. She states she simply followed them as they did not cover their tracks. Umio apologizes. Nepgear says "Arfoire, prepare yourself! Your life will end here!". Arfoire asks her to repeat her name with more politeness so Nepgear says "Miss Arfoire". This moves Arfoire to tears as she could not bear Neptune, Uzume and Umio's jabs at her and Nepgear is the only one who correctly called her by her name. Nepgear asks if she can let them pass. Arfoire agrees but takes it back wondering how Nepgear can even get that idea in her head. The girls transform to fight and push Arfoire into using her Deity of Sin form. Uzume mentions that it is too ugly to fight and Nepgear tries to keep her motivation up but Uzume was just joking. Unfortunately, joking or not Arfoire proves too much for the goddesses. A voice is heard from the sky. Nepgear thinks it is her sister and Arfoire does not buy the distraction. A girl then lands and introduces herself as Neptune. She is a dimension traveling bug catcher and was trying to get a skyfish until she noticed the ground was not there. She talks to Nepgear finding it neat that "Nep" is in her name. She finds Uzume's Visual Radio cool and Umio's appearance hilarious. Arfoire gets angry at this small talk and introduces herself to Neptune. Neptune finds her hideous then mispronounces her name and was aware of the fact she was bullying them. She declares herself an ally to cute girls and heals the goddesses with her Nep Bull VII. The girls then fight and defeat Arfoire. The goddesses transform back Uzume then wants to pummel Arfoire more. Arfoire tells her that this is against the law. Neptune tells her to stop as she is already beaten. Uzume says she is the law as the goddess. She tells Neptune to move out the well unless she wants to get hurt. Neptune tells her to stop because she has already decided that Arfoire will be added to her Nep-Note as a rare poisonous butterfly. The book sucks up Arfoire. With that all done, Neptune then notes that if she had a little sister, it would look like Nepgear. Nepgear then explains the situation. Umio invites Neptune to join them in the main base and mentions that there is food. Neptune is glad to take up their offer as her food supply just ran out. Navigation Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Zero Dimension Locations Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Locations Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Dungeons